halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Sigma-SR2
Sigma-SR2 is a star system of the Milky Way Galaxy that is in Synthetic controlled space. It was a part of at least four encounters with the Yagnyar force as of 2573. It was the site of the Battle of Siam, as well as part of the Journey of 2532 and two other encounters involving the Synthetics. It has Seven planets; 3 being uninhabitable, 3 being habitable and 1 being a gas giant along with one dwarf planet. The Star of the system is blue in colour signifying old age, and is also much hotter than that of the sun. It is unknown as of yet how far the system is from sol. Known History The Known history of Sigma-SR2 is that it is a star system that even the forerunners were unable to take control of, as it has been under Yagnyar control for it's entire time. The time when the Halo Array was fired might have ironically been the Forerunner's only chance at taking this system. Due to this, it is at times assumed the Yagnyar in truth come from this system, further evidence that supports this is that this the only solar system they truly are known to own. In more recent years the system has been visited several times by both the UNSC Covenant, the first being when the UNSC Sanctuary of Spring was on it's 2532 journey when they traveled to Siam in-order to reach a desolate and abandoned Yagnyar ship and find a way into the galactic core. Along with meeting Covenant forces there, they succeeded though in the end they abandoned the trip and headed back as the then captain thought it was too big of a risk to take. The second time the System was involved with UNSC and Covenant History was in 2534 when the UNSC King Arthur with then-UEG President on-board was near the Planet of Siam. Soon enough, Yagnyar forces came in and destroyed most UNSC forces (King Arthur included). A Third time the system was involved was when the Battle of Siam broke-out between the UNSC to find out what destroyed the king Arthur. Near the Gas Giant, the Yagnyar forces arrived and made short work of many of the UNSC ships while saving a few to retreat. The Fourth instance of Sigma-SR2 being encountered was in 2536 in which the UNSC Sanctuary of Spring and other ships were stationed over Hydra to defend against Synthetic forces as UNSC leaders plan the next move. However the Yagnyar attacked first and easily destroyed UNSC forces and abducted the Spring in-order to take them to an important base within their military. However, with great strategy some of the crew were able to escape. Following the first Human-Covenant War, Hydra was briefly attempted to be reached by UNSC forces once more. Mainly for it's supply of the elemnts Hydrogen and Nitrogen aswell as the System's habitable planets. However, upon reaching Hydra the UNSC Colony ship UNSC Kamacuras was shot down by what were supposedly Yagnyar Fighters and crash landed on the dwarf planet. Planets *'Xenu' - Xenu is the closest planet from Sigma-SR2 and has the highest maximum temperature of all planets. It is currently unknown what it's atmosphere is like, but it is most likely uninhabitable and visibly without water. It is at least double the size of Sol's Mercury. Xenon has been found in the atmosphere, which is why "Xenu" is the name. *'Milon' - the second planet in the orbit line, Milon is similar to Xenu in the sense that it has a loose atmosphere, but is extremely heated by it's closeness to the star. However, readings indicate that Milon's atmosphere is compromised mostly of Carbon Monoxide and also has traces of Xenu and Mercury aswell (as Synthetic records from a desolate ship give). *'Xavier' - the third planet in the orbit line, it is best compared to sol's Venus. Like Venus it has a heavily dense and toxic atmosphere that seems to completely hide it's surface. Numerous gases most likely make up the Atmosphere of Xavier, which is assumed to be acidic but this hasn't been proven. *'Upsilon' - The fourth planet of the system and also the first to be able to support life. It's enviornment is heavily dry and arid with a few seas and lakes in some spots, and some amount of plant life. It is best compared to the deserts and arid areas of Arizona, Utah, California and the Sahara Desert of Sol's Earth. See Upsilon for further coverage. Is Habitable. *'Qualim' - The Fifth Planet in the system, it is best compared to the swamps of the Southern USA and the Mountains of the Himalayas and Rockys as those are it's major environments. See Qualim for more coverage. Is habitable. *'Rouge' - The Sixth planet in the system, Rouge is the last habitable planet in the system, and is similar in size to Reach. Most of it's enviornment can be compared to that of the Jurassic period of Earth. See Rouge for further Coverage. *'Siam' - The Massive Gas Giant of a Seventh Planet, Siam is the main planet of the system due to the amount of times it has been involved with the Covenant and UNSC and also sports a massive system of rings. See Siam for further coverage. *'Hydra' - The Dwarf Planet of the System, Hydra is similar in size to Sol's pluto and is second to Siam as most encountered of the system. See Hydra for further coverage. Trivia *The System is also called the "Siam System" at times. *The Star is also rumored to be artificial like that of Installation 00, however this has yet to be proven. *The SR2 part of the name is a reference to "Saints Row 2" the video game for the Xbox 360. *It has seven official planets orbiting it Category:Star Systems